


Shattering Sense of Self

by DraconicMistress, LuLuIceifer



Series: Cherished Disgrace [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Plug, Auto Oral Sex, Crying, Dildos, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Non-Consensual Bondage, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Penis Plug, Spitroasting, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, more like forced to drink blood off the floor tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-10-30 05:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10870089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconicMistress/pseuds/DraconicMistress, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuLuIceifer/pseuds/LuLuIceifer
Summary: Takumi have started to submit to Leo, incapable of enduring the public humiliation he suffered. But  a master have every right toy his slave around.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Draconic: Yea back at it again at raping Takumi ... And more humiliation... Poor boy just can't get a rest...
> 
> Lulu: Another chapter of pure raping and taming Takumi haha!

_ No…No! _ The pet curled himself and looked away from his master.  _ D-don’t punish me… It wasn’t intentionally… please… _

 

“You are supposed to look at someone when they are addressing you.” Leo tilted his head by his toes. “Look at me.”

 

Takumi forced himself to look up with his terrified eyes. His heart beat faster and faster when his master gave him a smut face. “I-I am sorry that…”

 

“Did I give you the permission to talk?” His feet traced down his neck and stumped the purple spots. “Filthy slutty pet.” He smashed his collar and crushed the air moving into his lungs.

 

“M-meow…” He forced himself to produce a sound despite his throat was blocked. Begging eyes stared at his master though horrified tears rolled of his cheek.

 

“Hm. It has only been two days but you have already forgotten the pride of a prince.” Leo gave him a hard kick on his chest. “Clean the mess you have done.” He pushed his head onto his own cum.

 

“W-what? B-But…”

 

“Who allowed you to speak? Lick it! Drink it! Eat it! That was a part of your body, isn’t it? Now taste how BAD you are!” He moved his feet away and sit on the sofa nearby. Resting his head on his knuckles, he watched his pet. “You have been begging for to cum, isn't it? Now then, suck like you have been wanting for this! Suck like you have been waiting for this moment.”

 

Takumi gave him a harsh glare, but still forced himself to lick his own cum.  _ Ewww. _ Salty taste passed in his mouth. He squeezed his eyes shut and tears pricked from the edge. His tongue jerked into of his mouth after he swallowed the first bit.

 

“Faster!” He hit him with the cushion and pushed the dildo deeper into his hole, thrusting it into his sweet spot again and again. Horse moans broke and his hardened cock thrusted few drops of cum. “Or do you want to cum again? Oh, you would totally be wasted if you become a king! It is rare to find a such slutty and sensitive pet.”

 

The obedient pet shook his head and continue devouring his own salty cum. Tears spilled from his eyes because of both the humiliation and the sour taste.  _ I am supposed to be the king. _ He reminded himself and leered harshly at the prince.  _ You are the one who destroyed my original fate! You are the one who made me so such things! _

 

“Is that it?” The master rose when his slave nearly had finished cleaning up. The pet’s seed was mostly replaced by his own saliva and distrusted tears. Smirking, he nudged his pet’s head around the pet’s cock, while another hand teased his swollen hole. “Don’t even think about getting away from me. You are the pathetic prince who could not even defend his own country. Now, Hoshidan Prince, swallow your dirty smelly cum.”

 

“A-Agh…” He jerked his head away, but his master smacked his mouth into his own cock. The teasing hand stuck the dildo into his swollen hole even though blood was spilling out. The prince smirked and played the toy upwards and downwards, right and left, circling and twisting until his dick started pumping again

 

“You cummed so slow when I was pleasuring you in the morning. Does your arousal change in different time of the day?” The master slipped his fingers one by one, even though his hole could no longer widen. Broken moans and groans left his mouth, but the harsh tug silenced those unnecessary sounds. “Your mouth has a better use than talking.” He forced his pet to pleasure himself with the back of his throat.

 

“Nngh…” Despite the hatred, he unwillingly hit himself with his dry throat. “Mmmm…” The master pushed his head deeper, which caused a gag reflex. The hardened cock wiggled in his mouth, and spilled all his cum right at tongue. Some white streaks leaked from the edge, but the Master wiped them into his already-full-of-cum mouth.

 

“Swallow all of them, pet.” He pushed the leakage into his closed lips. “Suck it.” Annoyed, the pet licked the spilled out ones though humiliated tears pricked from his eyes. “Sad? You can’t be sad with your master.” He pulled the silver strands back and plucked his head out of the flaccid cock. His cum was still in his swollen mouth, so he kept shut his mouth to avoid any contamination on his master’s hand.

 

“Seems that I need to give you extra lessons.” Leo sighed yet he appreciated how Takumi was tasting his cum in his mouth. When the grip was released, his master stumbled over him and took a bottle of table salt. 

 

Takumi stared at his Master and swallowed his cum bit by bit. _ I will follow your command. _ Watery eyes begged his master, although he ignored his pet.  _ Don’t…don’t punish me. Treat me as a human, please… _ His bonded wrist struggled and forced himself to kneel in front of his master. Even the pain in his ass was driving him crazy and was breaking him apart, he could never imagine what would happen if he disordered. Leo would be able to torment him even he begged him to be killed. He might showcase him in the middle of the plaza tomorrow. He might kill all the Hoshidans in front of their only royal. No matter how much antipathy he had towards his ‘master’, pursuing orders was his first priority.

 

“M-Meow…” The silvery-haired lowered his body when his master returned. He wiped his face like a cat and hurled below his master. Another meow slipped through his lips. His hair fell like a silvery curtain, covering his shoulder and his ears. Yearning eyes gazed at his master, pleading his master to stop suffering.

 

“Agh! Don't even think that sweet act for a second can makes you cuter.” He yanked his hair and compelled his pet to look at him. Takumi’s amber eyes voluntarily gazed at hazel eyes, although his pants became harsh when he saw his master’s hazel eyes were so cold and emotionless.  _ Don’t please… _ He silently begged in his deepest heart.  _ I can follow your order but just…please… don't do anything to me. _

 

Rather than a warm welcoming smile, the Master gave him a smug face. Fingers were dipped into the crystal and rubbed his forehead. “You will love it, pet. You’ll need  _ pain  _ get use to your pet life.”

 

“Ouch!” He legs straightened and his body shivered. Flesh was soaked on the grinded salt and crystal droplets shocked him on his head. Biting his lips, involuntary tears pricked from his eyes. Watery eyes gazed at his master and swollen moans and meows left his mouth.

 

“Better. This is what a pet should do.” He poured the whole bottle of salt onto the wound. Tears, salt, and cum splattered on his face, and fell into his tongue as he hissed. “Pleading me to stop this? Is that pain insane? You’ll need to deal with more painful torments later!”

 

Groans echoed the room when those salt was pushed deeper into his wound, contacting with his body tissue. The Master hummed as he painted and circled his fingers around the burnt spot, watching his pet meowing and screaming for mercy. Until he heard a knock on the door.

 

“M-meow…” Takumi could feel the sudden loneliness and crawled near to his master. Even though the butt plug in his butt was constantly hurting, his legs were jelly and he got a serious headache from the false play. Compelling was the only way to avoid getting punished.

 

“I didn't tell you to follow me!” A crude kick on his head and the prince walked over his trembling weak body. “This is none of your business! Don’t bother me!” He lumbered on his head until crimson started contaminating his mat again. “Now clean it! It is YOUR fault following me!” He smashed his dizzy head onto the floor and ignored him.

 

“M-master…” The pet yelped but soon fell into unconsciousness. He had already lost too much blood in order to survive. The pain on his butt, on his head and on his gut was insane that it was breaking him, killing him. 

 

“I-I…can’t…” He broke the rules and uttered. His head was soaked into the pool of blood and his breaths were becoming softer. “D-dying…”

 

BANG!

 

Leo rushed to his pet and shoved his face to a tough of water. “Weak. Pathetic. This is just the start.” Water drained into his nose and mouth. “Don’t even try to faint in front of me next time.” His hand snuck into his pet’s mouth and pulled his epiglottis up, flowing water into his trachea and lungs. 

 

Bubbles were produced from his nose and Takumi’s eyes widened, gasping for air. “Maybe I should fill your lungs with water so that you will be awake.” He forced the water to enter his lungs until his chest becomes swollen. Foam bubbles produced from his nose hit the water surface and he tried to produce a groan. “Now you are begging me again! Have you lost your pride as a prince in two mere days?” He jerked his hand back and pushed his pet out of the water.

 

Coughing out, the pet obediently lowered his body and looked at pool of blood. “I-I’m sorry to d-dis-sappiont you…I w-will cl-clean this u-up…” He licked his own blood although water had been slipping out from his mouth. The magic strands binding his wrists were disappearing when his tongue pressed against his own blood.

 

“Hmph. Since it’s your second day, I will give you the permission to speak, and your hands to be free at the rest of the day, obedient bitch.” He kicked at his stomach right before sitting on his dining table. 

 

“Niles, give him his food after he finish cleaning up.” He smashed the table when his retainer was serving him his food. The taste of beef floated around the room and the passed into the slave’s nose. “Are you hungry?” He smirked at his pet, who was still licking his blood. “There you have it.” He threw the piece right in front of his pet. “Eat it.”

 

Takumi stared at the piece. He was hungry, but it would be a shame if he bow down in front of the Nohrian prince and eat like a pet. His stomach was raging and his body was trembling because of the lack of food. Leaning down his body, he squeezed his eyes tight, trying to forget the pride as a prince, and picked up the piece with his tongue. He chewed the meat slowly, but involuntary tears leaked from the edge of his eyes.

 

“Why are you crying?” Leo peeked at his pet and continued his meal. The slave placed his tongue on the contaminated carpet, involuntarily cleaned the mess. “Answer. Slut.” He hit the table and scared the pet.

 

“I-I…” Takumi avoided any eye contact with his master. He opened his mouth after thinking what he should tell him. “I am t-thankful that you gave me food, m-master.” Tears dried up at the edge of his eyes when he blinked. He licked the remaining bit of blood on the ground. “I-I have finished my duty, M-master.”

 

“Who allowed you to speak so freely?” The prince groaned and the pet curled himself.  _ S-stop please…What do you actually want, master? I will obey you. Please…don’t torture me. _ He prayed in his deepest heart. His body was already shivering and ready for the pain the prince would exert on his body.  _ N-no punishment…please… _

 

“Serve him the food Niles.”

 

The pet peeked through his arms and stared at the bowl in front of him. “Eat it.” That cold voice struck through his ears again. His head slowly rose and his palms pressed against the floor. His stomach had been calling and yelling for food, and saliva was dripping from his lips to the floor, but he stared at the food without eating it.  _ No. _ He reassured himself. I _ can’t do that! Takumi! You are a human! You are not a pet! _

 

“I don’t want to repeat myself.” Leo’s dark eyes stared at the pet, causing him to shiver. Watery eyes glimpsed at his master and Takumi walked a few steps backwards. “Are you disobeying? Your master’s word is the law.”

 

The pet opened his mouth and took a deep breath.  _ You have already bowed down in front of that Nohrian.  _ His shivering body moved towards the bowl and nibbled the small piece of Tofu.  _ Once. _ He persuaded himself.  _ Just because I don’t want to be punished. _ He teared the white jelly and chewed it.  _ You are still a human, Takumi. You won’t lose your pride by just eating this way once. _ Tears rolled off his cheek while he was swallowing the piece. 

 

_ Prince Leo, are you satisfied yet? Are you happy when you are watching me broken down? Are you laughing at me when you see me licking and eating like a pet? If you are, please…stop this… I hate it… I want to die rather than living this life… _

 

The prince rested his cheek on his knuckles and smirked when he saw his little pet obediently eating with his bowl. “Maybe I should craft your name on the bowl and let everyone see that the Hoshidan prince eats like an animal.”  He licked his lips and stared at his pet. “How humiliating, isn’t it, Hoshidan Prince? Eating with a bowl in front of the enemy prince? Showing his naked body with his branded head and collared neck? Too bad the brand is permanent and couldn’t be removed.” The chuckling prince teased his pet. “Oh but who’s fault is this?”

 

“N-No…s-stop…m-master…” He murmured when the food was still in his mouth. “I am no longer the Hoshidan prince…” He trembled in fear when Leo’s tapping toes were becoming louder. “Everything mine is yours...”

 

“Who allowed you to talk back?” Leo snapped and stumped the ground. “I’ve already finished my meal and I need MY entertainment NOW!” He pushed the chair and looked at his pet, who quickly devoured his meal. 

 

“Sit. Doggy.” His cold voice made Takumi shiver his spine again. The pet rubbed his tears and kneeled on the ground, while the dildo on his ass was constantly adding pressure to his prostate.

 

“W-Woo!” The pet intimidated the barks and put his tongue out (like a dog). His body was suddenly burning while his barks were turned into lewd moans. His cheek reddened and his cock was pumping again. “Nnngh…w-what d-do…y-you want? M-master?”

 

“Seems that the horny drug is working.” Cool hands cupped his cheek and another casted a spell with Brynhildr. Plants were growing on the side of the room and their tentacles sketched towards the pet. Slimes were dripping from those vines and wrapped around his wrist, pulling him upward. Smirking, the prince perched on the sofa while the back of his brain was working on the movement of his tentacles.

 

“M-Master…Nngh…” His legs were already widely spread when the slime twisted both of his nipples. “F-fuck…m-me…” The tentacles became suction-like mouths and suck his nubs. Then the tentacles produced smaller vines, which were very thin like a thread that dig deeper into the small hole on his nubs, both pleasuring and hurting him. “A-agh…S-stop…” Lewd moans left his lips when his body was dragged upwards.

 

“It doesn’t seem you want to stop.” Two other suction mouth-like tentacles snaked itself around each of his legs. “I haven’t even touched you but you are already spreading your legs for me? How slutty.” Another tentacle tugged the dildo on his ass out whereas some were forcefully pulling the wand in his dick out. “How about fucked by a tentacle?”

 

Takumi was supposed to reply but the pleasure gained by those tentacles entering his body was way too much.  Both his nipples were sucked, the drug to feel more pleasure, and the sliminess of the tentacles made him felt better than when his hole was filled by the dry dildo. The neglected cock pumped up and down while inaudible words were forced out of his lips in an attempt to warn his owner. “MMmh...C- cumm... mmniinggh... ” He tried to alert his master but the cum was already spilling out from his dick.

 

“You come faster than I expect.” He controlled another suction mouth and bit his hardened cock. “Better not spray on my mat again or else you will need to clean the mess.” The slimes stroked his cock and touched the head. 

 

“So hard, so close…” He commanded another tentacle to fuck his hole and his mouth. “How does it feel? Fucked by tentacles in your mouth, nipples, ass and dick?” The tentacle rubbed his lips and played the pet’s tongue. “How about this?” The one in his hole thrusted into his prostate. “Or this?” The tentacles latticed his nubs until some milk were leaking.

 

Horse moans broke from Takumi’s mouth, and cum was spilled directly to the tentacle which was clamping his dick. Teasingly, the tentacle sucked all of them without any leakage. “You cum and spread your legs because of a plant?” The master insulted him again although the pet didn’t care. He was too focused on the pleasure the tentacles had given him. Lusty eyes looked at the master and begged him to touch him, despite the pleasure was overwhelming. He was penetrated into both holes, both nipples and pride are sucked, not to mention there was the drug too. The pleasure took his ability to think away. He was feeling full, filled up and drown by the tentacles.

 

“How slutty! You were already raped by tentacles but was still thirsty for my dick!” He wrapped his arms around his hips. “You would be a total waste if you had become the king. You are better as a sex pet, feeling good at anything I did to you.” He whispered beside the sensitive ears, although his mind was working on the plant’s movement. 

 

“You were still a virgin two days ago, but now you are begging me to fuck you.” His hand stroked his inner thigh and played with his balls. “Widening for me? Whore?” He bit his decolorized neck and his collarbones. “But don’t think earning your master’s touch would be THAT easy.” He stepped backward while the cock was pumping against the tentacle.

 

“Mmmm!” Takumi kicked his legs but the tentacle biting his dick is…putting something into his cock. That string was digging deeper inside (like the wand) and stretch into his dick. “Mmmh...…” He wanted to yell but the pleasure, that little more friction could let him spill again. His hip moved upwards and downwards while the tentacles started rubbing and playing with his inner thigh. Milk was dripping from his nubs but those skilful tentacles suck them all.

 

“So hard again.” Leo enveloped his palm around the pumping cock. “How frequent did you cum, Takumi? Weren’t you a virgin? You hole is still so tight, but you’re already yearning for sex.” He squeezed his cock but the smug face was still hung on his face. Pre-cum was dripping from the head of his dick but was soon drunk by those tentacle, which are feed on his cum.

 

His prostate was directly teased, causing him to spill so soon. The curious tentacle explored deeper into his large intestine and up his alimentary canal.  _ What is that? _ The strip was moving inside his body while the one in his mouth was sliding down his throat.  _ Stop… _ Begging eyes stared at the prince but that was already too late. The two tentacles: One from the anus to his duodenum and another from his mouth to his duodenum, entwined each other. He opened his mouth and tried to yell in pain, but the vines were too big and his throat wasn’t working at all.

 

“You look cute when those tentacles are inside you.” The master chuckled and traced his hand down his body. “How about your ears? Maybe we should try fucking you ears…” He bit his eardrum. 

 

“Crying again?” Curious hands wiped the tears on the pet’s face. “Does it hurts, actually? How does it feel when tentacles are fucking you raw?”

 

Begging eyes gazed at his master, but still couldn’t escape from the fact that some slimy tentacles were licking his ears. The pet desperately shook his head, knowing that he was unable to speak with the vines penetrating his mouth. He mumbled and his cock, which was quite dry after coming for countless times a day, pumped emptily against the air. He was barely conscious at the moment; he could barely count how many times did he reached his climax today. “Mmmm…. Mmmmnnng…” But the constant teasing on his prostate, in his hole, his nubs, his mouth and his ears were catalysing his desire. He had no control of what was going on. He could no longer know what his body was doing. His body was just a toy in his master’s eyes.

 

Sighing, Leo dragged himself closer to his pet. “You are mine. You can’t choose whether you want it or not.” Since Takumi was fully immobilized, Leo took the advantage of licking every single part of his body. From the silvery strands, to his eyes, to his mouth and his lips, to his neck and collar, all the way down to his cock, to his hole and to his feet.

 

Shivering, Takumi looked at his master helplessly.  _ Prince Leo…Why? _ He cried though his mouth was blocked.  _ What are you aiming at? Why do you constantly give me such pain? Why do you hate me so much? Was it that fun to toy and humiliate me?  _ Unwilling tears rolled off his cheek and touched his master’s lips.  _ You have already taken away everything from me. My family, my throne, my honour, my virginity, my body, my soul, but why are you still punishing me? I have nothing left to take away. What else you can take from me to fulfil you? _

 

Loud moans echoed the room when the pet thrust emptily against the slime. Panting, his tentacles jerked away and the pet felt the sudden emptiness in his body. His body was thrown up to the air and smashed directly onto the ground while his master was appreciating his blood spilling all over the tiles.

 

“M-master…” Takumi reached his hand. His body was so exhausted that he could no longer crawl towards his master. Harsh pants left his lips, yet his eyes were fixed on Leo. “W-what d-do y-you want…”

 

“Tonight is over. Crawl back to your cage.” His voice was as cold as steel. The pet rose his head, staring at the large cage placed on the edge of the room. He groaned and tried to push himself up, but his body was so weak that he couldn’t even move. “Back, now!” Another harsh kick on his butt.

 

“B-but…d-do I r-really need to…” Takumi didn’t know why he was so brave to even question his master. It was no longer a choice. It was a command to sleep there naked, with his brand on his head shown. His neck was purple and is marked with Leo’s collar. Biting his lips, the pet crawled to his nest without a second of hesitation. He would have been punished cruelly if he stayed and ignore his master. _ I am my master’s _ . He tried to ignore that thought in his mind.  _ I am no longer a human. Let alone a prince. _ He shook his head although he was secretly admitting that. I _ am Leo’s pet. Everything mine is Leo’s now. _ Tears rolled off his cheek when he curled himself in the cage. His eyes were avoiding any contact with his master even though he heard his insults.

 

Click.

 

The cage was locked. Takumi was separated from the world, from humanity. He was degraded from a fallen prince to a pet. His pride no longer exist. Everything he had was taken by Leo.

 

His body was dirty and wet, from his own sweat, his cum, his tears, Leo's cum, and the tentacles' slime. He was disgusted by his own filthiness. He wanted to take a bath. But even a single bath couldn't clean him into his previous royal self. Not even a thousand of them could clean him. He is a pet now. He would have to ask for Leo's permission to be bathed. The Nohrian prince surely would prefer to see him dirty to humiliate the ex-prince. 

 

The pet laid and curled himself on the cold floor, and left uncoated by the mat. The floor was cold and hard. The pet forced himself to sleep with his hand as a pillow.  _ You are a pet, Takumi. Not a prince anymore. Soft beds and couches are not for you anymore. You must sleep on the floor like a pet you are. Get used to it, you can never return to be a prince with your head branded. _ Takumi reassured himself of his new fate as a pet. A tear rolled on his cheek as he tried to close his eyes. He was even too exhausted to have another nightmare. Besides, his nightmares were tame compared to his new life as a pet.  

 

But that was just the start of his pet life.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another diary chapter! I dunno if it helps but something is better than nothing, right?

Dear Diary,

 

Who could have thought the second Prince of Hoshido is such an easy target? He was scolding, retaliating in the morning, but now, he is nothing but an obedient pet. I just couldn’t believe that he is willing to eat on his bowl, or raped by tentacles after showcased around the castle.

 

What shall I do next, since I’ve already forced Takumi submit to me? It would be a waste if I execute him. I wonder Faceless rape or showing your slutty self to your beloved Hoshidans fits you more? I still have so many things specially prepared for you, just to see you cry and beg for me.

 

I wonder if Xander is satisfied with my act. He will sure be proud if he sees the Hoshidan prince deflowered, and Hoshidans are too scared to save their prince. Those crazy Nohrians nobles will also bet him into high price in the black market. Such a shame, Hoshidan prince, that you are borned to be a bitch. You’re nothing more than a mere toy in my eye.

 

Leo

**Author's Note:**

> Draconic: Umm, yea. Leo give Takumi a special aphrodisiac that also allows him to lactate. Damn, Leo is bent on draining Takumi 's body fluid. Not only tears, cum and sweat XD. If you are still interested in this slave fic we still have many more kinks to write. No worry, Takumi's torment is far from over lol.
> 
> Lulu: And ya, Leo has taken control of Takumi’s body. So Leo can actually treat Takumi as a doll and do whatever he wants him to do.
> 
> Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/luluceifier-fanfic


End file.
